Agonía
by Ritsuka-chan Sook
Summary: Levi un médico y un joven paciente llamado Eren. Ambos aprovechan los mínimos tiempos juntos, uno vela por el sueño del otro, ambos saben que llegara lo inevitable, y uno de ellos, desea que el otro no vea lo que sucederá... La suplica de este, es escuchada... y lo ocurrido será en medio de la noche.


**N/A: E** **ste drabble participa para la página de facebook: Traducciones al Español SNK**

 **(…)**

En uno de los hospitales de la ciudad Trost, se da algo peculiar para los pacientes –ya sea niños, adultos o ancianos-, cosa que atesoran, hasta los mismos pacientes participan en esta actividad.

Eren jaeger, un joven muchacho que está hospitalizado en ese lugar y Levi su médico personal, el único que sabrá que hacer en caso de alguna urgencia con el mencionado anteriormente y el que descubrió la nueva enfermedad de este joven.

Al joven internado se le diagnosticó una enfermedad fatal, Cáncer de Laringe (1), esta enfermedad ya se ha desarrollado, y ya no se logra salvar la vida del paciente, más que se le puede dar una calidad de vida.

En que consiste la enfermedad:

El cuerpo está compuesto por millones de células vivas. Las células normales del cuerpo crecen, se dividen para crear nuevas células y mueren de manera ordenada. Durante los primeros años de vida de una persona, las células normales se dividen más rápidamente para permitir el crecimiento. Una vez que se llega a la edad adulta, la mayoría de las células sólo se dividen para remplazar a las células desgastadas o a las que están muriendo y para reparar lesiones. El cáncer se origina: cuando las células en alguna parte del cuerpo comienzan a crecer de manera descontrolada. Existen muchos tipos de cáncer, pero todos comienzan debido al crecimiento sin control de unas células anormales. Por lo general.

Este acontecimiento acaba con la vida de muchos, y apaga esos sentimientos de felicidad, esperanza y armonía, para eso está el remedio que invento Levi Ackerman, Hanji Zoe, y la ayuda –fuerza de voluntad- del primer paciente que se le diagnosticó cáncer de laringe.

 **(…)**

—Doctor Levi, buenos días—mencionaba con apenas un hilo de voz el joven, el azabache con bata blanca se acerca, y le acaricia la cabeza.

—Buenos días Eren—le sonríe— ¿Cómo sigues? — sabe cómo le contestara Eren, escribiendo con su mejor letra en el papel, porque lo único que hacia el joven de mirada aguamarina para él de mirada nublada es: solo saludarlo a él con su voz.

—"Me encuentro mejor, esta vez no me he llegado ahogar" —Eren le sonríe dulcemente, y él le corresponde con una caricia en su mejilla.

—No te preocupes, te recuperaras… yo tratare de lograr una cura. — el de cabellera marrón, escucha atentamente cada palabra del otro, y empieza a trazar una alentadora frase, para el doctor.

—"No te preocupes, solo promete que ayudaras a los demás, y no permitas que alguien más le suceda a lo que a nosotros nos ha pasado" —apenas contenía las lágrimas en los ojos, apenas era audible su propia voz.

—Eren hoy, es nuestro día de la terapia así que prepárate— su deber como doctor es ayudar a los demás, y tratar de salvar vidas, así que preparaba al muchacho, ayudándole a pintar su cara de blanco, poniéndole una tres lágrimas en ambos ojos, su nariz roja, y sus labios los ponía de un tono carmín oscuro, mientras que Levi solo se ponía una nariz roja.

 **(…)**

Llegaron a la habitación de pediatría, y Eren hacia su típica rutina, cayéndose con todo, lanzando bolas, saludando a los niños, jugando con ellos, poniéndole pelucas a los que no tenían ya su cabello –por causa de las quimioterapias-.

Levi solo observaba a su joven pareja, el cómo se divertía con ellos, sonriéndole a su vida, y aprovechando cada momento de esta, olvidando la amargura que lo perseguía.

Al de cabellera nocturna sonreía junto a ellos, pero escurrían lentamente dos gotas de agua salda de sus ojos.

Así transcurrieron sus días juntos, viviendo al máximo.

 **(…)**

Levi se retiró del hospital a las 12 am, se dirigía a su hogar por mas ropa para Eren.

Mientras tanto Eren se quedaba en su habitación a descansar, pero en este día, el de ojos aguamarina pidió un vaso de agua a la enfermera, esta se lo trajo y lo dejo solo.

El castaño toma con cuidado el agua, pero empieza a toser, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, observa que sus manos tienen manchas de sangre, después de eso se desmaya por la falta de oxígeno.

 **(…)**

Después de tres horas llega nuevamente al hospital Levi, se dirige corriendo a la habitación de su pareja,

Lo que encuentra es horrible…

Viendo como sacan el cuerpo de su amor y una manta blanca encima.

 _ **Nadie estaba para auxiliarlo…**_

 _ **Nunca debí dejarlo…**_

Es lo que pensaba el joven, cada palabra que su mente ha creado, es su condena…

 **(…)**

Pasan los años y el sigue pagando su culpa, aun continua con la riso terapia, así la llamo su joven amado…

Así continuara su vida, tratando de cumplir la promesa hecha pensando.

 **(…)**

N/A: Tenía que hacerlos sufrir, es mi especialidad


End file.
